Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
The protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 '' is an 18 year old high school student in Tokyo, Japan. Appearances *Devil Survivor 2: Protagonist *Devil Survivor 2: Break Code: Protagonist * ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Protagonist as Hiro Kageyama * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Protagonist as Hibiki Kuze * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga): Protagonist as''' Hibiki Kuze''' Design The Protagonist is young man with short black wavy hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue and white stripe turtleneck shirts with sleeves with white jacket, and his hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trouser, and dark navy sneakers. Personality The personality of the protagonist is determined by the choices of the player. Unlike most Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, his dialogue choices are typically far more comical. In more vexing situations, his dialogue choices are alarmingly aggressive and gutsy. Additionally, should the player choose so, he is also very knowledgeable and well read. It seems that above all, the protagonist canonically has a great sense of humor. For example, if the player chooses to successfully persuade Ronaldo to join the party, he will always comment that he hopes to gain the protagonist's sense of humor no matter what choices are chosen. Similarly, throughout the Restorer ending, Io comments multiple times that the protagonist is saying something funny again. There is even a point of conversation near the end where all the choices are comical jabs at Daichi. As for what other people think of him, the entire cast respects and admires him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him on the last day even if they disagree with the player's actions or ideals. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation manga, Hibiki is calm yet cheerful and somewhat laid-back young man, especially around his best friend, Daichi. He is very good at study, finishing his mock exam with ease, but still unsure about his future afterwards. Unlike Daichi and most male students in his school, he is not easily attracted to any popular girl in their school, finding Io no different in particular (When Daichi commented that she's cute, Hibiki replied by saying "ya think so?") that made Daichi state that something is wrong with him as a man. He is polite to everyone he barely knew, referring them with suffix "-san." Despite the sudden dangerous situation he got himself into, he is mostly quick to regain his composure and shows little to no fear in order to protect his friends and would fight with his life on the line, even though he actually doesn't want to fight. He has a sharp mind and perceptive, able to quickly grasp of what Yamato is thinking when he sent them to their first mission. Profile Devil Survivor 2 The protagonist is a third year high school student from a metropolitan area. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Returning from an exam session, he is approached by his peer, Daichi Shijima. Excited, he introduces Nicaea, "a dead face delivery site". Afterwards they shop and then meet with fellow student Io Nitta on the subway. After friendly banter, they mysteriously get a message from Nicaea with an attached video depicting the three being crushed under a train. Lo and behold, shortly after they experience a freak train accident from which they survive, awakening to the sight of demons crowding over them. Forced to fend them off, the demons mysteriously remark that they agree to be the servants of the party and disappear. Upon reaching the surface, they find destruction scattered across the city. Later, another death clip is sent depicting Daichi only. In his bid to save his friend, he is accompanied by a uniformed woman later to be known as Makoto Sako. After the battle, they are taken in by JP's where the events of Devil Survivor 2 start to unfold. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Kingmaker ending, the protagonist successfully manages to take down Polaris and places Anguished One as his successor. The two, having formed a great deal of trust for each other, say their goodbyes as the Anguished One shows the protagonist one last vision: the sunrise of a new world. In the Meritorious ending, the protagonist works as the right hand man of Yamato, presumably taking over when and if he retires. In Liberator ending, the protagonist and his team sucessfully killed Polaris, leaving the world up to mankind and unable to summon demons anymore. After defeating Polaris, they returned back to the ruined world and try their best to fix it on their own. In the Restorer/Triumphant ending, the protagonist has returned to his daily life, prior to the invasion. He is confirmed to have retained all of his memories from the whole ordeal proven by how he recognized Io even though she should be a stranger in his world. Io asks him out to which he agrees and they are captivated by each other, up to the point that Daichi is rendered a third wheel. Stats As usual with most other protagonists in the Shin Megami Tensei series, the stat distribution of the protagonist is up to the player to decide, allowing for customization of how the player wants him to perform in battle. Gallery Hero_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Cosmos Daichi Plus Ending.png|The protagonist floating in the cosmos as Polaris rewinds time File:Devil_Survivor_2_Protagonist_in_the_Daichi_Plus_Ending.png|The protagonist leaving the subway with Daichi and Io in the Restorer and Triumphant endings Hibiki manga.jpg|Hibiki Kuze in the animation manga adaptation Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Hibiki Kuze from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Hibiki's death clip.png|Hibiki's death clip Trivia * The protagonist's cell phone is blue, and the only one with cycloid feature. It is based on a real cell phone: Sharp AQUOS 943SH model manufactured by SoftBank, a Japanese cell phone company.http://mb.softbank.jp/en/products/sharp/943sh.html *Although it can plainly be seen that the protagonist carries an MP3 player with him all the time, he is never shown wearing headphones except in Yamato's Route. * At one point one of his dialogue choices references Maerlyn's Grapefruit. * He has a shocked expression, though it is used on only six occasions: the first and second time is when Keita and Airi offers some kind of food when he is returning to Tokyo (dialogue choice: looks strange... for keita and "looks gross!" for airi.), in one of Fumi's fate events, where Jungo is electrocuted by her machine; the dialogue choice is "Jungo's still awake...". Another time is in Daichi's/Ronaldo's route, when Yamato calls out to him from behind (dialogue choice: "Gaaaah!"), and the last two times are in the Anguished One's route: when the Anguished One suddenly appears behind the protagonist (the dialogue choice is "Holy crap--!"), and when Yamato activates the magic circle at the Shinsekai Terminal (if only the protagonist is dispatched). * He is refered to as the "shining one" frequently by Alcor. This is the term used to refer to the serpent in the Garden of Eden in Hebrew texts. * He is the only character in the game that Yamato refers on first name basis. * In Devil Survivor the Animation the protagonist's name is Hibiki References Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Code Characters Category:Human Race